


Paws of Love

by Starflight_Leader_of_the_Shattered_Ones



Series: Star’s Sanders Sides One Shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Pet Shelter AU, just fluffy silly thing really idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starflight_Leader_of_the_Shattered_Ones/pseuds/Starflight_Leader_of_the_Shattered_Ones
Summary: Logan starts volunteering at the local pet shelter
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Star’s Sanders Sides One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916302
Kudos: 6





	Paws of Love

Earlier in the week, Logan had seen an ad requesting help at the local dog shelter. He'd chosen to answer that call, and this Saturday was going to be his first day.

When he walked in that afternoon, he looked around, trying to find someone who worked there. Only a moment later, a man in a light blue shirt with a light gray cardigan tied around his shoulders burst out of a back room, slightly frazzled but still carrying a smile on his face.

And, oh God, he was extremely cute.

The boy quickly noticed Logan standing in the middle of the room. "Oh! Hi! Welcome to the Paws of Love Dog Shelter. Are you here to adopt?"

"Actually, I saw an ad about needing volunteers. You work here, I presume?"

The man let out a sigh of relief. "I'm pretty much the only person left working here. I wasn't really expecting anyone to respond to that. Thanks for coming, though. I could really use the help. I'm Patton, by the way." He stuck his hand out to shake, and Logan took it. "Logan. May I ask why you’re the only employee?”

“A lot of things. Budget cuts, mostly. There are too many dogs here and not enough people willing to adopt them. I’d take them in if I could.” He looked around, an expression of worry crossing over his face. “Really, it’s a miracle I can keep the place looking this good.” The shelter seemed so worn and run-down it was difficult for Logan to imagine it looking any worse. “Hey, we have the same glasses.”

Logan felt somewhat awkward almost immediately. “Yep.” He had to try not to stare at Patton. “So, should we maybe start working?”

Over the next few hours, Patton taught Logan how to take care of all the dogs, including some special tricks specific to some of them. He also told many dad jokes, which Logan would respond to with a groan. Still, he was willing to bear them as long as he could just stay there.

When Logan had to leave so that Patton could close the shelter for the night, he found himself still thinking about him. It made no sense. They were opposites in almost every way. But emotions in general didn’t make sense, and simply being around Patton made him feel... something. A good something. He wanted more time with him.

~0~

Logan returned to the shelter every day that he could, partially for the puppies, partially for Patton, wanting to spend as much time with the cheerful male as possible. He liked seeing him smile every time he came in. It was the kind of smile that made you want to smile. The two had grown extremely close with each but today there was one question on his mind, and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to say it. “So, Patton...”

“Yes, Lo?

He paused, trying to find the words-and the confidence. “Would you maybe consider having lunch before we start working sometime? Just... us?”

Patton smiled that bright, infectious smile of his. “I’d love to.”


End file.
